fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Werewolfhell
User Talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 1 User Talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 2 ---- HULLO DERE! Nitty 22:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :OH HAI DERE LOL! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 22:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) SECOND! Spoon 22:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Fuck. Har har, Spoony can't get a good "SECOND" in anymore... Nitty 22:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :STOP! Hammertime. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 22:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :IF only that was a furry. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 22:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ALEX! Find one. Spoon 22:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Random crap! http://alderaanshotfirst.ytmnd.com/ Spoon 23:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ya dur foolz, ye done blastered the Growlithe I dun already gots! Gimme a minute. My friends o'er at Agnph were wondering about my absence. Nitty 23:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well. You guys are screwed. The only nice and colored piccys I could find were- Yes, I understand. You can trust me! ... Yes, I remember what happened to Grey Fox. I'm just-... Yes. Yes. Alright. Thanks. ...-of Ardy and his boyfriend. Did I tell you about Ardy? Eh, you probably wouldn't care anyway. http://www.agnph.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=search&cat=0&pos=64 Be warned. Nitty 23:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't trust it. But I'll look anyway. Spoon 23:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He's the faggiest red squirrel lover on the planet, and he's keen on letting everyone know it. Nitty 23:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... it says there is no image. Spoon 23:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? Link's fine for me. And no, I'm not logged in. Nitty 23:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "No image to display" Spoon 23:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... try this. Did a different search, and she's not looking too shaby. http://www.agnph.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=search&cat=0&pos=54 Nitty 23:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "No image to display" Spoon 23:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 404 errors? Can you get me a screencapture? Nitty 23:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The vandal menace Bubba will punish them... with a headshot... The Dumpster behind KFC 19:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :That's the plan?--Kingclyde 20:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::A bubba headshot is where he fucks them in the ass and cums so hard it blows out their head... thus being a headshot.Oh yea and he screams BOOM!!! afterwards.The Dumpster behind KFC 20:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :SCREAM AIM FIRE!!!!!!!Just get more literal,anyway,i was gonna say we turn The RUnescape Vandal Bots against them.It is quite easy,if not soul-destroying,anyone up?I've already started infilitrating runescape to attempt to find an opening. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually I can't stay here long I have a date tonight and a wedding to rehearse and attend on friday-saturday.The Dumpster behind KFC 20:06, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :BEfore ou go,i must ask,One,can i create a page on me at your wikia?Second,if you ever need to rage-quit without seeming like a fag,just say "My girlfriend wants me downstairs to play a game,your mom probably wants you downstair to suck her tits as well". Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes you may create one.I just say "I gotta go masturbate furiously!" The Dumpster behind KFC 20:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Or,my favourite "Im sorry,im busy wondering why your mother ahs her head stuck up my ass,very interesting." Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Last Monday. Spoon 16:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Right,also,do you know where i can find a good After-Game-End-Boss theme?Most of my soundtrack is used up on the Radio stations and Boss characters. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The Mass Effect one? Spoon 16:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ooh... how about the Rickroll? Or the one I'll put up in a minute. Spoon 17:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You said 'after final boss theme'. Spoon 17:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC)